Laissez passer
by witchfingers
Summary: Laissez passer, dejar pasar. Es así como se pierde un sueño... Por suerte, laissez passer NO está en el vocabulario de Alfons Heidrich...


_Ohh. No se. Me dieron ganas de escribir sobre Al Heidrich! (que no me cae para nada...)... y encima en español...! Ohhh, qué me pasó?? (Si lo pienso así estoy escribiendo en español sobre un anime que pasa en Alemania y que lo escribió una japonesa. Y encima el título está en francés! LOL!!!)_

**Disclaimer: Si yo fuera la dueña de FMA, por qué tendría que estar estudiando History...? T-T**

_**A/N: **Les recomiendo q no tomen te de ananá. O que lo tomen poco concentrado y con azúcar. Va en serio...!_

**Laissez passer

* * *

**

Alfons Heidrich era una persona de pocas palabras. Comunicarse es hacer que el otro te entienda, y con los ojos que tenía ese tipo, podría haber hecho grandezas. Denme un buen par de ojos, y moveré el mundo. No se quién dijo eso, por si acaso, no lo plagié. Pero no viene al caso.

La cuestión es, que Alfons tenía un sueño. No era un sueño ordinario, mucho menos, un sueño fácil. No no, era de esos sueños complicados, complicadísimos, que le terminan amargando a uno la vida. De esos sueños que milagrosamente no cruzaron la raya que los separa de 'caprichos'. El sueño de Alfons era loco, imposible, pero era su sueño.

Ser reconocido por todos, volar tan alto que en el cielo quedara impresa una marca suya, que todo el mundo supiera quién era él, en una suerte de grandeza, pero modesta.

Pero la parte que más lo motivaba a Alfons, era que quería ser recordado por medio de ese sueño.

"El tiempo vale oro", él había escuchado decir por ahí. Quién en su vida no? Pero el tiempo de Alfons no valía oro. Valía oro, y diamantes, y rubíes, y perlas, y las piedras preciosas más exóticas, así de valioso era, así de inalcanzable también era su sueño.

Pero ese sentimiento de lejanía no era de los que impulsan a seguir adelante, era más bien como cuando uno, a la noche, extiende su brazo mientras está acostado, y trata de agarrar con las manos un cielo que es infinito e intangible. Ese sentimiento de lejanía que desalienta, que deja con el deseo de haber probado un poco más de ese pedacito de éxtasis que viene justo antes del vértigo insalubre del desasosiego.

Pero para Alfons estaba claro que había que seguir adelante, sin importar costos u obstáculos, era una necesidad, había que seguir. Porque cuando al reloj de su vida se le acabara la cuerda (el doctor había dicho que no faltaba mucho), nadie iba a remontar el barrilete de un sueño caído. Era cosa del viento del tiempo hacerlo volar de nuevo... y no hay nada más impredecible que el viento.

Y por eso, las horas más significativas de su vida rondaban al rededor del cumplimiento de ese sueño, que era su consuelo cuando la tos tuberculosa que desde hacía rato y medio venía complicándole la vida, le agarraba de lleno y lo dejaba medio muerto en el lugar en el que le viniera.

Tuercas aquí, allá, más allá, todavía más allá, y en aquel otro componente, ya que estamos. Lanzallamas viene, llave inglesa va, así se iban sus días, y cada minuto que pasaba, Alfons estaba un par de milímetros más cerca del cielo. El se había criado en tiempos de paz, aunque había nacido en tiempos de guerra. Por eso, mientras desfiles nacional-socialistas armaban jaleo, desorden e iban acumulando seguidores afuera, él, adentro, se limpiaba la justa transpiración que le recorría la sien, y ensamblaba otras partes metálicas y atornilladas, con una sonrisa de felicidad pintándole la cara, de forma que un espectador al pasar podía verlo y pensar, "Este chico es feliz."

De esa forma, grata, simple, se pasaban las horas de los días de su vida, y Alfons no podía decir que no estaba en su salsa.

Fue entonces cuando lo conoció a Edward.

Lo que más le impresionó de él, fue la tenacidad con la que estaba dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo, por un sueño que resultó ser mucho mas noble, menos egoísta, y más grande que el de Alfons propio.

De ahí en más un huracán de fechas, discordias, sucesos, e ires y venires de ojos dorados como el trigo en otoño, provocaron el cambio más profundo y doloroso en la vida relativamente apacible de Alfons, dejando como resto triste y mustio un remolino de hojas secas, marchitas, muertas. La imagen fija en su mente de una mano enguantada aferrando una valija desnutrida, rubia colita baja y abrigo color café ondulando con la brisa de madrugada.

Los ojos turquesa de Alfons fijos en la distancia, mientras esa silueta se hacía cada vez más insignificante; hasta perderse de vista en un horizonte de plantas verdes y balcones floridos, y regresaba recién por las noches, con una sonrisa de satisfacción que él nunca en su vida había tenido, ni, desgraciadamente, iba a tener. Pero, era justo resentirse por eso? No es un sueño lo más importante? No era esa la causa de la felicidad de Edward...?

Un par de cruces de caminos tomados para el lado equivocado, y la frágil vida de Alfons se vino abajo, como una torre de cartas.

Al final, cuando los años de los años de esfuerzo probaron ser como granos de arena que se deslizaban suavemente entre sus dedos, sin él poder hacer otra cosa que mirar embobado, incrédulo, Alfons se dio cuenta de que en verdad, él estaba muy solo.

Fue triste, pero esa es la realidad de la vida.

Se abandonan muchas cosas al seguir un sueño.

* * *

**

* * *

**

Tan-tan! Ohhh, lo único bueno de este fic es la frase del final, y ni siquiera es mía, me la robé de "El Planeta del Tesoro"... LOL, JIM! hahaha, que patético. En fin, esto terminó teniendo menos trama de la que yo planeé que iba a tener. ENF, c'est la vie, o no?

**A full con el francés! Laissez passer, como el sentido común lo indica, significa; "dejar pasar". Triste, no?**

**R&R!!!**


End file.
